


Statis

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Dedicated for HataJitsu Day 2019, Flash Fic, M/M, OOC, d1960
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Tadinya, Jepang masih sama membosankannya buat Hatano.Tapi, sekarang, tidak lagi./ Happy HataJitsu Day! RnR?





	Statis

Buat Hatano, Jepang masih sama membosankannya. Stagnan. Padahal lima belas tahun sudah perang berakhir, tetapi bayangnya masih menghantui. Seolah mereka masih ‘berperang’, tetapi lawannya kini dengan diri sendiri. _Bah_. Ada-ada saja. Kenapa pula sekarang ia mesti terjebak di sini? Si Bangsat Kaminaga itu—pakai alasan butuh bantuan buat mengembalikan agensi segala. Membuatnya terjerat lebih lama di negeri _sakura_.

Pria itu menutup bukunya asal, menegaskan bahwa sejak awal ia memang tak berniat membaca. Buku itu ia pilih secara acak dari toko buku bekas, tak peduli sampulnya sudah agak lapuk dan sinopsisnya malah membuat Hatano _ngantuk_. _Bah_. Tahu begini lebih baik ia beli buku yang lebih bagus. Kenapa kesusasteraan Jepang tak bisa memikatnya seperti karya fiksi luar?

“Oh, tumben.” Celetuk itu membuat Hatano menoleh, mendapati seorang pria lain (yang bertampang lebih muda darinya) tengah mengulas senyum. “Aku tak tahu kalau sekarang Hatano- _san_ suka membaca novel Jepang,” katanya lagi.

Hatano mendengus mendengar ledekan mantan rekannya. Tetapi, percayalah, kedatangan _nya_ telah mengusir kebosanan yang mendera si pria selama lima belas tahun terakhir. “ _Keh_. Kapan sampai kemari, Jitsui?”

.

.

.

**Statis**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji**

**_Headcanon_ ** **D1960 terinspirasi dari ilustrasi yang dibuat Shirow Miwa**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini (kecuali kepuasan batin)**

**Warning: _OOC_ , _typo(s)_ , D1960 _headcanons_ , _flash fic_ , (barangakli) saltik, serta kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. _Setting_ pada musim panas 1960. _Happy HataJitsu Day!_**

**_Hope you like it~_ **

.

.

.

“Kemarin,” Jitsui menjawab tenang, mengabaikan nada sinis dalam kalimat sang rekan. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Hatano tanpa izin, kemudian memangku buku yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. “Tumben keluar siang-siang, Hatano- _san_.”

“Di dalam agensi membosankan.” Hatano menjawab, nyaris terdengar seperti mengeluh walau tidak demikian. Manik pria itu melirik buku yang dibawa Jitsui, kemudian bertanya—walau lebih condong meledek. “Harper Lee?”

“Buku yang bagus walau fiksi,” Jitsui menjawab lugas. “Penuh humor, tetapi gelap.”

“Terdengar menarik.”

“Lebih menarik dari yang Hatano- _san_ pegang, barangkali.”

“Oh.” Hatano memainkan buku yang dipegangnya tak minat. “Aku saja mengantuk waktu membaca sinopsisnya.”

Jitsui tertawa kecil, seolah Hatano tengah berkelakar. “Mau bertukar?” tawarnya.

“Kau bakal menyesal,” Hatano berucap.

“Aku sudah lama tak baca kesusasteraan Jepang. Barangkali mengomentarinya bisa meningkatkan kesinisanku. Berperan sebagai cucu yang baik membuat daya sinisku menumpul.”

Hatano mengangkat sudut bibirnya; menyeringai. “Nih,” katanya sembari menyerahkan novel di tangannya.

Jitsui menerimanya, kemudian memberikan Hatano novel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Pria berambut legam itu lantas meneliti sampul buku yang ditukarnya, membaca judulnya lirih sebelum lanjut membaca sinopsisnya. Hatano ikut meneliti novel yang ditukarnya, tetapi pada akhirnya lebih banyak memerhati Jitsui daripada si buku.

“ _Confession of A Mask_ ,” Jitsui menyuarakan novel yang ditukarnya tiba-tiba, lantas memamerkan senyum. “Menceritakan seorang homoseksual yang berusaha menutupi seksualitasnya, eh?”

“Tema yang melangkahi batas tabu, topeng, dan sembunyi-sembunyi,” Hatano meringkas seluruh novel itu dengan blak-blakan. “Itu seleramu, kan?”

“Oh.” Jitsui tak bisa menahan tawanya, kali ini ada nada setengah menghina dalam tawanya. “Jadi, Hatano- _san_ membeli ini karena teringat padaku? Aku jadi tersanjung.”

“Harusnya kau berterima kasih.”

“Terima kasih. Aku juga membaca itu karena teringat Hatano- _san_ : isinya agak blak-blakan.”

“ _Keh_.” Hatano mendengus, tetapi bibirnya malah melukiskan segaris senyum menantang. “ _To Kill A Mockingbird_ kaubilang sesuai seleraku?”

“ _Hai’_.”

“ _Bah_.”

“Sama-sama, Hatano- _san_.”

Hatano terbahak, nadanya sesinis kalimatnya. Dagunya kemudian menunjuk sebuah arah, membuat Jitsui menoleh dan mendapati Yuuki berdiri menunggunya tak jauh dari tempat mereka bercakap-cakap.

“ _Aah_ ,” pria berambut legam itu berdiri, “sudah waktunya, eh? Hatano- _san_ mau ikut?”

“Nanti kususul.” Hatano mengangkat novelnya, rautnya seperti mencari perkara walau (tentunya) tak bermaksud demikian. “Aku mau baca ini dulu.”

Jitsui tersenyum mahfum. “Tentu. Nikmati waktumu, Hatano- _san_.”

“ _Thanks_.”

Hatano sempat mengira pertemuan mereka hanya sampai di sana, tetapi suara Jitsui yang memanggilnya lantas membuat perkiraannya miskalkulasi.

“Apa?” Hatano bertanya seraya mengalihkan pandang dari novel yang belum sempat ia baca.

Jitsui tersenyum. “Jangan sering-sering baca buku begitu. Nanti jadi kutu buku sepertiku,” kelakarnya.

“ _Bah_.” Hatano memutar bola matanya malas.

Pria berambut legam itu kembali tertawa. “Lain kali, belikan aku _Snow Country_ saja.”

“Nanti, kalau gajiku sudah turun.”

“Palak saja Kaminaga- _san_.”

“ _Keh_. Bakal kuingat itu.”

“Jangan terlambat ke agensi _lho_ , Hatano- _san_.”

“Cerewet.”

Jitsui mengabaikan, tetapi tawanya masih melantun di telinga Hatano kendati pria itu telah pergi bersama Yuuki. Hatano mendengus, mempertahankan seringai puas di bibirnya.

Sekarang, Jepang tak lagi berjalan di tempat.

(Setidaknya, di matanya _tidak lagi_.)

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: intinya Hatano bosen ngga ada apa-apa di Jepang pasca lima belas tahun perang soalnyadoinyapergisamaeyangyuuki /uhuk. Tapi sekarang udah ngga bosen lagi deh soalnyadoinyaudahpulang /HOI
> 
> Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir! Info novelnya dicari aja di gugel ya hehehe :")) /injeq.
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
